maid_dragonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kanna Kamui
|english = |japanese =カンナカムイ |gallery = Yes}} Kanna Kamui (カンナカムイ) also known as Kanna Kobayashi (小林 カンナ Kobayashi Kanna), is one of the main characters in ''Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon'' and the main protagonist of ''Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon: Kanna no Nichijou''. Kanna is a young female dragon, who is exiled from her world as a consequence of her pranks. Appearance In her human form, Kanna has white-lavender hair and blue eyes. According to Riko Saikawa, she is very cute and appealing. Her style of clothing has been described as "gothic lolita with a tribal theme" (courtesy of Kobayashi). Her usual attire consists of a white capelet with a fur collar, a pink blouse, a white frilly skirt, and pink doll shoes. She ties her hair into pigtails, each adorned with three dark blue beads. In her dragon form, she appears as a feathered white dragon with blue eyes. Like Tohru, she hides her tail and wings when outside. Unlike Tohru, she also hides her horns when outside. In the anime, Kanna's hair is given an extra shade of purple at the tips. Personality Kanna is soft-spoken and quiet and demonstrates most of her emotions through minute expressions. Despite being technically older than her human peers, Kanna behaves no differently from a human child as she easily tires of routine and enjoys playing games. However, despite her generally unexpressed and implicit demeanor, Kanna is not without emotion, indicated when she has a sudden outburst and cries when Riko Saikawa initially views Kanna as a rival instead of being friends. Kanna may also have romantic feelings for Riko, expressing a desire for a similar relationship to what Kobayashi and Tohru have. Additionally, Kanna is thankful for their friendship. According to Tohru, she is quite mischievous and enjoys playing pranks, though this was an ultimately futile effort to obtain her parents' attention. When Kanna arrives in the modern world, she is initially distrustful or curious about most belongings in the modern world but is revealed to enjoy many things she discovers. Once Kanna discovers something she is attracted to, she becomes very possessive, indicated when she refuses to leave Kobayashi, despite having a distrustful attitude towards her before. She appears to be attached to many other individuals as well, such as Tohru, and briefly Riko Saikawa. Kanna is naturally observant and curious but is confused as to how she should react to the modern world, questioning as to whether or not she gets along with her classmates. Background As punishment for her pranks, she is temporarily exiled to the modern world to reflect on her actions. Plot Once she learns that Tohru survived her last battle with a god and is currently living in the modern world, she searches for her in hopes of returning with her to their world. However, when Tohru refuses to return, Kanna accuses Kobayashi of seducing Tohru. But seeing as Kanna has nowhere else to go, Kobayashi then offers the young dragon to stay with her. Later in the series, after Kanna shows interest in attending a human school, Kobayashi enrolls her in Oborozuka Elementary and accompanies her along with Tohru to shop for school supplies. Kanna develops a familial relationship with the two while living with them. Powers and Abilities Like all dragons, her physical strength is superhuman. She's strong enough to throw Tohru several miles up into the air and was able to stand toe-to-toe against Lucoa and Fafnir in their game of dodgeball. Kanna has the ability to generate and manipulate electricity. Unlike Tohru, who can generate her mana to sustain her frequent magic usage, Kanna has to absorb mana from her surroundings. Unfortunately due to the nature of the human world, there is little mana for her to absorb in the air, however, she soon found out that she can replenish her mana by plugging her tail into a wall socket. Possibility due to her inexperience and young age, Kanna cannot cast certain spells that Tohru can such as Perception Blocking. Relationships Tohru Outwardly, Kanna deeply respects and cherishes Tohru, often referring to her as "Lady Tohru" or "Tohru-sama". Tohru claims that Kanna is a former acquaintance of hers, and it has been implied that the two would frequently play or bathe together back in their world. After Kobayashi offers Kanna to stay with them, Tohru takes on the task of personally teaching her about the modern world. Kanna is additionally very protective of Tohru and wishes to spend time with her as much as possible. In later episodes, Kanna is revealed to view Tohru as an older sibling, indicating she has an exceptional relationship with the older dragon. Kobayashi Kanna was initially distrustful of Kobayashi possibly due to her preconception of humans, leading her to believe, and consequently accuse, Kobayashi for seducing Tohru and keeping her from returning to their world. However, after clearing up the misunderstanding, Kobayashi takes Kanna under her care alongside Tohru. Though initially distrustful towards Kobayashi, Kanna quickly grows attached to her. She is often seen clinging to Kobayashi, holding the woman's hand and hugging her at the waist. Kanna openly yearns for Kobayashi's attention and makes it known that Kobayashi is like a mother to her. Riko Saikawa Riko is Kanna's human friend and classmate. They spend plenty of time together outside of school and would often pick each other for partners during school activities. The first time Kanna was invited to Riko's house to play, Kanna declares that she wishes to pursue a similar relationship to Tohru and Kobayashi's with Riko, hinting at a possible romantic affection towards the human girl. Kanna desires to be closer to Riko. Kanna refers to Riko as 'Saikawa' because when the other kids at her school introduced Kanna to Riko as Saikawa so she naturally took up this name for her and started calling her it. Kimun Kamui Kanna wants her father to love and praise her. She went so far to get his attention that she destroyed an important artifact which caused him to abandon her. Kanna becomes very upset at her father after he comes to visit her demanding that she creates a new dragon ball. Chloe Kanna was immediately thankful and friendly towards Chloe due to her helping Kanna in New York. She became friends with her during her runaway trip and helped rescue Chloe after she was kidnapped. Kanna helped Chloe return to her home to Minnesota and they ended up meeting at their school. So far Chloe is the only human to know that Kanna is a dragon. Trivia * She has a habit of eating bugs and small animals. * Her name and affinity for electric energy are references to Kanna Kamuy, patron god of storms in the lore of the Ainu, the aboriginal people of northern Japan and parts of Russia. The place Kanna states as her home, Ushishir Island, also references this as in the same lore is considered to be a sacred place. * Her human appearance mimics that of an eight or nine-year-old child.School grades in Japan.Kanna joins class 3-2 in episode 4. References Category:Dragon Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Main character